New GoF2 add-on: Deja-Vu!
TheFreakingScientist (talk) 16:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) This took me an evening to finish the story. I'll add missions, ships, weapons, bombs and all that stuff! Story Chapter 1: Mido freighters ' After the supernova events, Keith is celebrating it by relaxing in the Thynome space lounge. Suddenly, he gets a call from Carla. Carla: Keith! We discovered a huge pirate fleet. I know you are trying to relax, but could you investigate it? It’s near Heinsten in Mido system. Keith: Seems like I can’t have a single day without a problem. Gotta go, then! Keith comes to heinsten and sees about 15 pirates heading to Deuter 4. He goes after them and notices 5 Midorian freighters. Keith decides to defend them. But pirates keep coming. They fight Keith only after all freighters are destroyed. After a little fighting, they fly away, leaving all the freighters destroyed. Keith informs Deep Science and Midorians about the battle. He checks the cargo with the following items: · 36 tons of optics · 23 tons of microchips · 40 tons of space waste · 12 Nirai Charged Pulse lasers · And… Keith: What’s that? That’s … No way! That’s not … or is it? '''5 hours later, Thynome station. ' Carla: But that’s … unbelieveable! How? Out of all the ships in the galaxy… you managed to find your ''Phantom? Keith: I’m quite certain that’s ''my Phantom. And look at the date! 3589 A.D.! Carla: So… what are we going to do with it? Keith: I think we should repair it first. I’m sure we’ll find a use for it. 'Chapter 2: Test flight ' A good conversation at Thynome. All friends are here. Khador (comes in): …Alright, we are finally done repairing the Phantom! Keith: Great! Brent Snocom: Great indeed! Now how are we going to use it? Maybe we’ll open it as an exposition at, say, Alioth? Keith: Maybe it’s still flyable? Carla: But it’s dangerous! Oh… why did I say that? Now you are probably going to try… Keith: Yes I am! He goes out of Thynome, testing out his ‘new’ Phantom. Keith: Alright, it’s flying! All the engines are working! I’ll test the boosters… Yes, boosters work too! And… I can fire! Everything works! Except… secondary weapon slots work too! And the last… Carla: Wait, last what? Keith: Hypers… Keith is warping again. Looks like hyperspace engine is broken forever. Carla: KEITH!! 'Chapter 3: A weird place ' ''5 minutes later… or 1600 years earlier? '' Keith lost control again. Everything looks like the last time. Keith: Did I return to Var Hastra? Now do I have to do it all over again? Shit! Oh, yeah! Computer, activate the emergency life support systems! Set a course for the nearest space station! Computer: Activating emergency systems… Life support system damaged. Oxygen supply critical. Keith: Oh crap. Not again. (z-z-z) Computer: Destination reached. Entering secure orbit of Earth. ''10 hours later… '' A spaceship flies towards Keith’s ship. Terran (or Earthian?): A spaceship detected! Life signal reading! It could be ‘Spartan’, but it doesn’t look much like it! Prepare for a fight! Another Terran/Earthian: Alright! ''10 more hours later… '' Keith: Huh? Where am I? Who are you? Terran/Earthian: You are in New York. In a hospital. My name’s Fred Snocom. Keith: Snocom? … But wait, New York? What system is that? Fred: Wha?.. Looks like you took quite some brain damage… Solar system, of course! Keith: Solar? Is it Terran? And which planet? Fred: You’re a crazy one… Not sure what do you mean by ‘Terran’, but you’re on Earth! Keith: Wait… Terrans on Earth… Which year is it? Fred: Wow. Seriously. That’s a serious information gap in your brain. Looks like you really oxygen-starved for a couple hours! Of course it’s 2013! Keith: Wow I got sent back… Fred: What? Ok, I’m not asking… 'Chapter 4: But I’m a fighter pilot! ' Soon Keith realized how hard it is to get back to flying in space. But there is a bigger problem. His ship contains future technology! He can’t afford to let scientists study it! That’s changing history! What if he changes history and… Carla doesn’t get born? Or Terrans never even go to space? He has ''to steal the ship. But… how? Keith decided to train as an astronaut. It took a long time, but Keith took it easy, as he knew everything. He also kept tracking that ship. And one day, he asked if he can use it to fly. He told Terrans that he was actually the one they picked up in space. And that it was his ship. But nothing more, just for security reasons. After a long thought, Terrans allowed him to take a look at the ship. But they told him that it was looking damaged, and unable to fly. Now it was up to Keith. Either he does what the whole Deep Science did in a few months, or salvages the hyperderive and leaves on a new Terran ship that’s really hard to control and without weapons. The first thing was unbelievable. Repair a ship… using just one pair of hands? …or not? '''Chapter 5: Pairs of hands ' An idea! Maybe call in some people! And tell them what to do! But… how about payment? He didn’t think that Terrans would accept interstellar credits at that time… and he was right. Exchanging credits for dollars wouldn’t work either. Keith will have to fly a lot. And he flew. Flew a lot. Flew as a pilot for Turkish Airlines. And earned a bunch of money. So, now he can hire them. Keith hired 500 people to repair his Phantom. He tried his best, too. With their help, the Phantom was like a new one… well, new in 3680s… Anyways, now Keith has to fix the hyperdrive to make it return him to 3620s! 'Chapter 6: Afterwards ' Keith: Alright, guys! We did an absolutely stunning job here! So I’ll give everybody a thousand dollars (which I know, it isn’t a lot) but, on top of that, I’ll take you all into space! This ship can hold 5 large cabins, so that’s 50 people at a time! Keith knew that would work. Why? Because he felt like it. The working team went crazy. Man: OMG! We’ll go into space! SPACE! Could you imagine, Fred? Or you, Bill? Keith: Wait, you said Fred? Is it Fred Snocom? Man: Yes. You know him? Keith: He visited me at the hospital. He was the first to talk to me after I fell here. Man: Oh! Well I’m Mitch Boyle, if you are wondering. Keith: Boyle? Ok, you two! Come with me and I’ll tell you something REALLY cool. And… is there anyone under the second name Paolini? Woman: Yes, I’m Erica Paolini. Keith: Come with me as well. I’ll tell you something crazy and maybe, if you agree, show. ''15 minutes later: '' Fred Snocom: What? WHAT? Mitch Boyle: I’m totally fine with that. Take me there. Keith: Alright. Who else? Erica Paolini: Me. I relly want to see it too. Fred Snocom: Of course! Who doesn’t want it? 'Chapter 7: Finally a flight! ' Now, everything was ready. Except for… yes, hyperspace engine. But Keith couldn’t figure out what’s the problem. So he accepted it and decided to just use it. Perhaps he would succeed. So, flight time! Not a plane one, finally a cosmic one! After carrying all 500 people (10 flights) Keith charged his Phantom for its (hopefully) last flight. Out of atmosphere! Goodbye, Earth! Wait… He realized he should get Earth’s coordinates first. Deep Science would be so glad to have them. And the whole Terran crew, too. Keith: Computer! Get coordinates! Computer: Getting coordinates… Approx. 15 minutes left. Keith: Alright everybody, we’re finally going! Fred, Erica and Mitch: Yeah! Erica: I’m so curious how everything is in the future! Keith: Well, it definitely changed. Computer: Coordinates gotten. Mitch: Yeah! Back to the future! Fred: Here we go! Keith: Let’s go indeed! Wait… what the hell? Vo… VOIDS? '''Chapter 8: Yes, Voids. Fred: Who are the Voids? Keith: Well, no time to explain. They are hostile (One shot!) species (Another down!) with a technology to open up worm- (Third one!) –holes! Erica: Wormholes in space? Keith: Yes! Mitch: But wait… they are from your time? Keith: Yes! That’s the weird part. That’s why I got so amazed. (Next one!) Mitch: But then… it’s a more efficient way! Go through a wormhole and you’re guaranteed that you’ll land in your time! Keith: Oh… yes! Thank you! But except… We’re gonna get stuck in Void Space. Fred: Why? You can’t get to Terran territory from there? Keith: Yes, unless you have a Khador Drive (no time to explain, sorry), which I don’t right now. Why didn’t I take it with me? Erica: I guess we’ll have to contact Terrans and maybe they’ll rescue us. Mitch: Yes, if they have that… Kado Drive Keith: Khador Drive, but no they don’t. It’s a secret technology. I know who does though… And it’s Brent. Fred: Who’s Brent? Keith: Fred, I‘m SO glad you asked. Prepare for the wormhole jump! 'Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home ' Keith: So, Fred, Brent Snocom is your grand-grand-grandson. Fred: WHAT??? Keith: I picked you three because I know three good people: Brent Snocom, Thomas Boyle and Carla Paolini. Mitch and Erica: WHAT??? Keith: Yes. That’s good isn’t it? Friends: That’s really good. But why didn’t you tell before? Keith: Would you go with me if I told you? Friends: Well, no. Keith: Computer, open up a channel to Brent Snocom. Computer: Channel opened. Brent: Keith? I can’t believe it! You alive? Keith: Yes! But I’m stuck in Void Space. I don’t have a Khador Drive with me, can you save us? Brent: Us? Keith: Me and some… passengers. Brent: Alright, no questions. Stay alive, Keith! Brent rescued Keith and friends. They all had a ton of fun, especially with Earth coordinates and people from 21st century! Missions #Chapter 1 - pirate raid. Let pirates kill the freighters and follow the tips. #Chapter 2 - test flight. Test out stuff in the right order and perform the jump to Earth. #Chapter 4 - 13 tutorial flights. A lot of space junk, your ship is really light, so don't hit a single asteroid! #Chapter 5 - 2 more, long 7-minute flights. At the second one, there will be rain and wind, which will make your handiling incredibly bad. #Chapter 7 - 10 flights around the cosmos. The route is up to you, but you will have to spend 2 minutes each flight. On the 8th flight, there will be purple dots on Mars. People on board will get scared of it (these purple dots are actually Voids) and run around, making it really hard to control the ship for 25 seconds. Make sure you don't crash into any objects! #Chapter 8 - Gather Earth's coordinates by flying around for 15 minutes. During that, a little 'boss' will show up - a single Void ship. Survive for 15 minutes under light Void fire. #Chapter 9 - Void space. It is recommended to fly away from Void's spawning point to avoid combat. Ships #Spartan MK 2 Armor: 100 Cargo hold: 15 Prim.weapons: 1 Sec. weapons: 1 Turrets: 0 Equipment: 5 Price & Place: 56800-63450(any Solar system stations) The old Spartan ship was pretty much the first Terran Battle Cruiser. It failed and got exploded by Ceti test nuke in Saturn's orbit. Terrans made a second version, although now it's a relic as well. #VoidF Armor: 300 Cargo hold: 50 Prim.weapons: 3 Sec. weapons: 2 Turrets: 1 Equipment: 14 Price & Place: 7000000(Kothar) This is the stabilized version of VoidX. While VoidX is more attack-oriented, this ship gives you all your dreams - a Void ship for trading. Deep Science's researches show that Voids actually planned an alliance with Nivelians, but the change of leadership lead to a war. So they left this ship behind. #Spartan DS Special Armor: 550 Cargo hold: 80 Prim.weapons: 2 Sec. weapons: 0 Turrets: 2 Equipment: 10 Price & Place: 7000000 (Kaamo, Umnar Zoboon. He sells it for 14000000) The oldest Terran workhorse, Spartan, got revived in this new model released by (surprisingly) the Vossk. The ship was stolen, though, and Vossk were really angry about that. This ship is the only one on the market with 2 turret slots, though secondary weapons had to be sacrificed for that. #Succubus Armor:300 Cargo hold:200 Prim.weapons:2 Sec. weapons:1 Turrets:1 Equipment:8 Price & Place: 386500(Pareah) - 430200 (N'immrod) The Succubus is a Nivelian trade-oriented ship. It was supposed to compete with Anaan, but it is better in every aspect... for some money, of course! #Viking Armor:100 Cargo hold:30 Prim.weapons:1 Sec. weapons:0 Turrets:0 Equipment:6 Price & Place: 80000, found rarely at Earth. A partner of Spartan, the Viking is a really good (by that time) ship. Some consider it better than Spartan itself, though no secondary slots make it a weak-in-battle ship. Weapons #AMR Sniper Rifle Mk 1 Damage: 100 Loading speed:10000 ms DPS:10 Range:5000 m Speed:6000 km/h Surprisingly, a really good weapon even these times! It's dealing enormous damage, but it takes a whole 10 seconds to load it, so it's not effective against a group of pirates. Type: More coming soon! Such as: #Missions (where you fly and do stuff) Done! #Ships (probably early Terran design) Done! #Weapons (Maybe AMR, probably Berger) ?% (idk, 1-30%) #Turrets (not sure about that) #New system: Solar! Unlocked after the storyline, has 8 planets! (what's 'coming soon' is the description) #Whatever you suggest! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Add-ons